


Drzewo jadu

by Mongruad



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Drama, Gen, Metaphors, Season 02 AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongruad/pseuds/Mongruad
Summary: Alternatywa drugiego sezonu. Hannibal modyfikuje swoje plany, a Alana współpracuje z Kade.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nukaone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/gifts).



> Opowiadanie zostało napisane w ramach Gwiazdkowej Wymiany Fikowej - akcji, która odbyła się na forum mirriel - i stanowi prezent dla Nukaone.
> 
> Betowała SzmaragDrac. Bardzo dziękuję!

**Drzewo jadu**

\- Wierzysz w sprawiedliwość, Will?

\- Pracuję każdego dnia, by zapanowała. To dla mnie coś więcej niż mglista koncepcja, w którą mogę wierzyć lub nie.

\- Zatem nie istnieje. Coś, co ludzie usiłują bezowocnie zaprowadzić, nie może być naturalnym porządkiem rzeczy.

\- Z filozoficznego punktu widzenia twój stek powinien pozostać surowy, skoro aby osiągnął taką formę - uniósł na widelcu upieczony kawałek mięsa - musiałeś go upiec.

**-xxx-**

Dźwięki ostatniej symfonii Brahmsa sączyły się z głośników. Muzyka najgłośniej rozbrzmiewała w salonie, gdzie liczne fotele tylko czekały, by się w nich rozsiąść i rozkoszować kunsztownymi brzmieniami przy cieple paleniska. Tylko jeden z nich był zajęty, siedział w nim właściciel domu.

Wybrzmiała ostatnia nuta utworu i Hannibal Lecter drgnął, jakby wyrwany z transu.

Uniósł przymknięte do tej pory powieki. Jeśli raziło go światło wpadające przez szeroko odsłonięte okna, nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.

Opuścił swoje miejsce, by udać się do kuchni. Choć pomieszczenie prezentowało się nienagannie, poprawił ułożenie noży na listwie magnetycznej i upewnił się, że najbliższa szuflada pozostała dosunięta do końca. Zastygł na chwilę przy wyspie kuchennej, jakby w zamyśleniu, skanując wzrokiem widok za oknem. Żaden z bliższych znajomych doktora nie pomyślałby jednak, że planuje następny posiłek, nie z górną wargą wywiniętą w grymasie.

Przeszedł na drugi koniec pomieszczenia i przykucnął. Bez zbędnego szukania trafił dłonią na odpowiednią deskę i osłonił uchwyt klapy, której pociągnięcie w górę odsłoniło zejście do piwnicy. Następnie zwinnie zsunął się w dół, bez patrzenia znajdując pod stopami szczebel drabiny, po czym szybko zniknął pod podłogą i zamknął za sobą ciężkie wieko.

Nie włączając światła, przeszedł aż na koniec piwnicy do drzwi ukrytych w głębi. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazł, znał wystarczająco dobrze, by poruszać się w nim nawet w całkowitej ciemności.

Zdjął rygiel i przekręcił klucz w zamku, po czym zapukał z typową dla siebie kurtuazją. Wszedł jednak do środka, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Jaskrawe światło, ściany i podłoga wyłożone białymi kafelkami oraz brak okien sprawiały, że pomieszczenie przywodziło na myśl celę, a nie kawalerkę, za którą mogłoby uchodzić, gdyby nie tych kilka szczegółów. Pościel w kwiaty, sterta książek oraz skromny aneks kuchenny nie były w stanie ukryć, do czego pokój służył wcześniej. Zasłonięcie odpływu dywanem, zapobiegawcze wybielenie zaprawy między płytkami czy wstawienie kilku mebli znaczyły niewiele wobec wciąż zamkniętych drzwi.

Hannibal słyszał, jak Abigail próbowała je sforsować przez pierwszych kilka nocy.

\- Abigail - przywitał się, cicho wstępując do środka.

Dopiero wtedy dziewczyna uniosła głowę, nie udając dłużej skupienia na książce. Zsunęła nogi za krawędź wąskiego łóżka i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Doktorze Lecter. Czy to już pora obiadu? - Oboje słyszeli tykanie zegara ustawionego na szafce nocnej. Dopiero od kilku tygodni wskazywał rzeczywistą godzinę. - Właśnie czytałam jedną z książek, które mi pan ostatnio przyniósł.

\- Co o niej sądzisz? - zapytał mężczyzna, ledwo rzucając okiem na „Metafizykę moralności”, w tej chwili obróconą grzbietem do góry w absolutnie obraźliwy sposób.

\- Pouczająca lektura. - Uśmiechnęła się, choć nie z radości.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć. Spodziewałem się, że nie będziesz miała problemów ze zrozumieniem tej książki - powiedział. Liczył, że rozważanie dzieł, na których sam opierał swoje poglądy, ciaśniej przywiąże dziewczynę do jego boku. Zmusi ją do przejścia od strachu i akceptacji do szacunku.

\- Czy zrozumienie tej filozofii wprowadzonej w życie powinno, według pana, przyjść mi równie łatwo?

\- Przez wieki filozofowie proponowali kolejne metody na jak najwierniejsze odwzorowanie rzeczywistości w naszych umysłach. Jeśli odrzucisz je wszystkie, to tak jakbyś zamknęła się w sali luster. - W końcu nie znała innych tez, którymi mogłaby się posłużyć, niż te podsunięte przez niego.

\- Nie chcę zobaczyć, co odbijają. Czy tego pan chce, doktorze Lecter? Bym otworzyła się na pana wpływ?

\- Wystarczy, żebyś nie dała się omamić kalejdoskopowi obrazów spreparowanych przez siebie samą - odparł spokojnie.

\- Po co pan tu przyszedł?

\- Mam przyjemność przekazać ci wiadomość, która cię, jak mniemam, ucieszy. - Odsunął krzesło od biurka i usiadł, pilnując, by nie pognieść swojego garnituru .

Otworzyła szerzej oczy, prostując się, i przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby miała się uśmiechnąć. Nic takiego się nie stało.

\- Czy Will...? - Urwała. - Sądziłam, że to dopiero za kilka dni.

\- Przygotowałem dla ciebie wcześniejszy bilet, Abigail. Wylecisz z kraju jeszcze dzisiaj i poczekasz na nas na miejscu. Wierzę, że odbędziesz podróż bez przeszkód.

\- Już nie muszę tu dłużej czekać...?

\- Od początku wiedziałaś, że twój pobyt tutaj stanowi tylko chwilowe rozwiązanie. Bezpieczeństwo jest ważniejsze niż wygoda, nie powinnaś o tym zapominać.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - zgodziła się pospiesznie.

\- Masz dwie godziny na spakowanie się i przygotowanie do wyjścia. Dobrze wykorzystaj ten czas, proszę, ponieważ nie będzie później czasu na wracanie się po zapomniane rzeczy. - Podniósł się z krzesła. - Bilet i dalsze instrukcje przekażę ci, gdy już będziesz gotowa.

Pokiwała energicznie głową, natychmiast wyciągając torbę podróżną z szafy. Hannibal wyszedł, tym razem nie zamykając drzwi na klucz. Zatrzymał się przy nich, nasłuchując. Gdy po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna wciąż nie próbowała wyjść, dyskretnie zasunął rygiel.

Abigail nie wiedziała, że w środku trzymało ją coś więcej niż zamek.

**-xxx-**

\- Myślałam ostatnio o moim ojcu.

\- Do jakich doszłaś wniosków, Abigail? - Czekali, aż zapali się zielone światło zamiast czerwonego.

\- Will przypomina mi go dużo bardziej niż pan. - Odwróciła się w jego stronę. - Jest w podobny sposób udręczony. Od kiedy go poznałam, zmaga się ze sobą.

\- A nie ze względu na przywiązanie, które wobec ciebie czuje?

\- To nie tak, że on czuje to, co mój ojciec. Ojciec... miał obsesję na moim punkcie. Willa torturuje co innego. - Światło zmieniło się na zielone i wreszcie ruszyli. Milczała, dopóki nie zatrzymali się na kolejnym skrzyżowaniu. - Nie zapyta pan, czemu nie uznałam cech, które pan z nim dzieli, za ważniejsze?

\- Jedynym, co może ci we mnie przypominać o ojcu, są nasze praktyki. Tak samo jak w przypadku baptystów, hokeistów czy palaczy, nie określają nas jako ludzi. Nieuważnemu obserwatorowi wystarczy kij i maska, by zrobić z losowej osoby gracza. Tymczasem zawodnik zauważy od razu potknięcia, oceni technikę gry i zdecyduje, czy ma do czynienia z przeciwnikiem, czy kolegą z drużyny. I biorąc pod uwagę, że brałaś udział w meczu dzisiejszym i wczorajszym, i w wielu poprzednich, nie wierzę, że dopiero teraz to dostrzegłaś.

\- Nie jestem zawodniczką - zaprzeczyła Abigail.

\- Kim w takim razie?

Nie odpowiedziała. Resztę podróży spędziła na wyglądaniu za okno. Hannibal przerwał ciszę dopiero po tym, jak zaparkował. Nie wyłączył silnika.

\- Niedaleko jest twój przystanek. Pamiętasz drogę?

\- Tak. - Abigail kiwnęła głową. Przycisnęła dłoń do kieszeni, w której schowała wcześniej bilet, próbując wyczuć kształt przez materiał dżinsów.

\- Życzę ci bezpiecznej podróży. Niedługo się zobaczymy. - Uścisnął jej dłoń. - Nie spóźnij się, proszę.

Rzuciła mu ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym wysiadła z samochodu i zabrała torbę z tylnego siedzenia. Było na tyle chłodno, by ciaśniej oplotła szalik wokół szyi.

Hannibal poczekał aż zniknęła za drzewami, zanim wrzucił wsteczny bieg, przygotowując się do wyjazdu. Czerwona kropka na jego GPS-ie już przesuwała się powoli wzdłuż głównej ulicy. Wszystko działało.

**-xxx-**

Biuro Kade Purnell odzwierciedlało charakter swojej właścicielki. Imponujące regały z ciemnego drewna sięgały aż po sufit, a każdą półkę zajmowały segregatory lub książki ustawione w równym rządku. Pustego blatu biurka nie szpeciły okruchy, rysy ani odciski palców. Powierzchnia była wypolerowana tak bardzo, że dało się w niej wręcz przejrzeć.

\- Doktor Bloom. Cieszę się, że zdecydowała się pani przyjść.

Alana kiwnęła głową. Zajęła przygotowane wcześniej miejsce, mocno zaciskając szczękę, przez co jej usta ułożyły się w wąską linię.

\- Wierzę, że może mi pani pomóc. Jack nie podziela moich obaw, nie mogę jednak pozwolić, by przez jego osąd zginął niewinny człowiek - zadeklarowała.

\- Wyraziła pani swoje wątpliwości co do stanu psychiki agenta Grahama. Jako jeden z powodów takiej decyzji - zajrzała do schludnego pliku kartek spoczywającego przed nią na blacie - wymieniła pani próbę morderstwa Hannibala Lectera.

\- Tak, Will... - zaczęła Alana i chciała kontynuować, ale Kade jej przerwała.

\- Raport nie wspomina o udziale agenta Grahama w tym zdarzeniu. W tym czasie znajdował się w Szpitalu Psychiatrycznym Baltimore.

\- Jack o tym nie wspominał? - Alana uniosła brwi. Jej zdumienie szybko zostało zdominowane przez słuszną złość. - Kryje go, ponieważ mu wierzy - powiedziała wolno.

\- Sprawa niepełnych raportów z pewnością zostanie zbadana. Proszę opisać udział agenta Grahama w próbie morderstwa doktora Lectera.

\- Nakłonił do tego pracownika zakładu.

Kade przyglądała jej się długo.

\- Uważa pani zatem, że agent Graham spróbuje ponownie teraz, gdy znajduje się na wolności? - zapytała.

Alana przygryzła wargę.

\- Obawiam się tego. Will nie jest dłużej człowiekiem, którego znałam i któremu ufałam. A Jack wierzy mu, gdy nazywa Hannibala mordercą.

\- Dowody, które na pierwszym miejscu doprowadziły do uwięzienia agenta Grahama, nie zostały puszczone w niepamięć. W tej chwili nie mamy jednak wystarczająco jasnych przesłanek, by zadziałać przeciw niemu.

\- Kiedy się pojawią, będzie już za późno! - oburzyła się Alana.

Kade Purnell splotła dłonie pod brodą.

\- Dlatego pani współpraca jest kluczowa, doktor Bloom.

**-xxx-**

„Zabiłem Freddie Lounds” pobrzmiewało uparcie w myślach Hannibala. Mroczna satysfakcja na twarzy Willa, gdy przyznał się do popełnienia morderstwa, wciąż go nawiedzała, nie dając o sobie zapomnieć. Przy każdym kolejnym mrugnięciu przez ułamek sekundy zamiast ciemności pod powiekami jaśniał ten obraz.

Nie zaskakiwał go jasny płomień po tym, jak sam rozpalił ogień. Tylko że tym razem płonął las.

Jack podejrzewał ich obu. Spodziewał się, że do tego dojdzie, od pierwszego spotkania z Willem. To było nieuniknione. Wciąż, przygotował dla FBI alternatywny szlak. Wskazówki dostrzegalne gołym okiem przekonywały ich bardziej niż węch najlepszego psa gończego z całej hordy. Nie, gdy jeszcze chwilę temu gonił za własnym ogonem i mało go sobie nie odgryzł.

Kupił w ten sposób dużo czasu, choć nie aż tyle, co dzięki przedłużającej się chorobie Willa, a później jego uwięzieniu. Nie przewidział jednak, że jego przyjaciel lekkomyślnie skróci swoją wolność. Jeśli mieli uciec we dwójkę, potrzebował się pospieszyć ze składaniem propozycji, a jeszcze bardziej z przekonaniem o słuszności idei drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Will, cieszę się, że mogłeś dzisiaj przyjść - przywitał go przy drzwiach, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i w ten sposób kierując go do środka.

\- O ile Jack nie zadzwoni, mam wolny wieczór - przyznał, oddając Hannibalowi kurtkę do powieszenia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że okoliczni mordercy zachowają wstrzemięźliwość przynajmniej do rana.

\- Tylko do tego czasu? Później już nie muszą się hamować? - Potrząsnął głową. - I tak nie zostanę tak długo. Jeszcze nadużyłbym twojej gościnności.

\- Wciąż nie chciałbym, żeby praca zabierała twój czas snu. Martwiłbym się, gdyby na nogach utrzymywało cię tylko poświęcenie dla sprawy.

\- Nie zapomnij o kawie - dodał z uśmieszkiem. - Od kiedy przestały dręczyć mnie koszmary, nie zdarza mi się już odpływać w środku dnia.

Hannibal musiał jeszcze dokończyć przygotowywanie kolacji, dlatego najpierw przenieśli się do kuchni. W czasie gdy doprawiał sałatkę, Will rozłożył talerze.

\- Martwię się o ciebie, nawet jeśli lepiej sypiasz - wyznał Hannibal, cicho dosuwając krzesło do stołu. Nie miał w zwyczaju szurać po podłodze.

\- Nie zrobiłem nic, co mogłoby wzbudzić twój niepokój. - Will sięgnął po najbliższy półmisek. Udka kurczaka po prowansalsku, jak przedstawił je Hannibal, już samym zapachem mogły przyprawić o ślinotok. Elegancka prezentacja jeszcze dodawała siły ich powabowi. Pierwszego kęsa spróbował pod spojrzeniem gospodarza wyczekującego reakcji. - A może jednak? - zapytał, po odpowiednio długiej chwili spędzonej na smakowaniu potrawy.

Hannibal rozlał wino do kieliszków, zanim zadbał o własną porcję.

\- Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad wygnaniem z raju, Will?

\- Znam ten fragment Biblii. Pierwsi ludzie skuszeni obietnicą wiedzy. Może uważasz, że teraz, gdy obaj skosztowaliśmy zakazanego, jesteśmy bliżej Boga? - Will uniósł brew.

\- Znajomość brzydkiego sekretu nie zapewnia jeszcze zrozumienia jego znaczenia - zaprzeczył cicho. - Nie o tym myślałem. Ewa żyła w przekonaniu, że nie może nawet dotknąć drzewa.

\- Nawet gdyby wierzyła, że jedno spojrzenie ją zgubi, nie zmieniłoby to wiele.

\- A przynajmniej nie zaszkodziłoby jej bardziej. Widzisz, zgubiła ją nadgorliwość. Dotknęła drzewa i przekonała się, że jej obawy były bezpodstawne. Nie spotkała jej kara. Dlaczego więc miałoby ją spotkać potępienie za skosztowanie owocu? I ta część musiała być błędna... - urwał.

\- To wadliwa logika.

\- Dla większości z nas na jej miejscu te wnioski wydałyby się zasadne. - Odłożył sztućce i wytarł usta serwetką. - Rozumiejąc przez całe życie umysły zatrute śmiercią, przekonałeś się w końcu, jak to jest dokonać zbrodni własnymi rękami.

Will nie odpowiedział, więc Hannibal kontynuował:

\- Nie chciałbym, żebyś i ty podjął decyzję na podstawie niejednoznacznych przesłanek.

\- Decyzję? Podjąłeś decyzję za mnie już dawno, Hannibal. Nie pozostawiając mi wyboru, wmanewrowałeś mnie w morderstwo...

\- Chciałem cię wyzwolić z krępujących więzów moralności.

\- Zrobiłeś to. Nie zostało we mnie już nic, co by mnie powstrzymywało przed wprowadzaniem w życie najbardziej wynaturzonych fantazji.

\- Zatem, tak jak się obawiałem, uwolniłem cię z jednych sideł tylko po to, byś wpadł w kolejne.

\- Czego tym razem dla mnie chcesz, Hannibal? Czego tym razem brakuje mi do osiągnięcia ideału wyśnionego przez ciebie?

\- To nie w tobie widzę skazę, Will - zapewnił.

\- Chcesz, żebym cię posłuchał. A jednak mam wrażenie, że to ty jesteś wężem. Wątpię, by zostało wiele rzeczy, do popełnienia których musiałbym zostać skuszony.

\- Jestem twoim przyjacielem, Will, a ty znasz mnie zbyt dobrze, by ulec moim troskliwym sugestiom nieświadomie. - Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. - Nie życzę ci upadku, który niesie ze sobą nierozważne pobłażanie najskrytszym z pragnień.

\- Wymagasz, bym zaufał twojemu osądowi. Sądziłem, że jesteśmy sobie równi, więc dlaczego miałbym poddać się twojemu przewodnictwu?

\- Właśnie dlatego, Will, że jesteśmy sobie równi, tak mocno dotknęłaby mnie twoja strata. Rozumiesz mnie, gdy ja mogę jedynie zgadywać, jakie kierują tobą myśli i emocje. To gwarancja bezpieczeństwa, której nie mógłbym zafałszować albo odebrać, nawet gdybym chciał.

\- Chcesz, żebyśmy obaj zostali wygnani - stwierdził Will, unosząc kielich do ust.

\- Już zostaliśmy, przyjacielu. Pozostaje nam tylko przekroczenie bram raju. Opuszczenie starannie skonstruowanego złudzenia.

\- To twoja interpretacja Biblii?

\- Nie, jedynie swobodne spojrzenie na normy rządzące społeczeństwem. Widzę, że już skończyłeś. Pozwól zatem, że ci coś pokażę - zaoferował.

\- Jak zawsze jedzenie było znakomite - pochwalił Will. Odłożył serwetkę na talerz.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakowało. Później czeka nas deser, jeśli będziesz miał ochotę. Imbirowa kruszonka z żurawiną, gruszkami i śliwkami. - Hannibal wstał od stołu. - Musimy przejść do innego pomieszczenia.

Will podążył za jego przykładem.

\- W kuchni? - zapytał, rozpoznając kierunek, w którym podążali. - Musiałeś to dobrze ukryć, bo wcześniej nie widziałem tam nic zaskakującego.

\- Jedynie przejdziemy przez kuchnię. - Dotarli już do schludnego pomieszczenia. - Miejsce, które chcę ci pokazać, znajduje się tuż pod. - Zatrzymał się obok zamrażalki.

Wzdłuż najbliższej szafki biegła luźna deska, choć poruszenie jej wymagało zaaplikowania nacisku w konkretnym miejscu. Hannibal nie ryzykował, że zachybocze się i odskoczy pod stopami pomocy kuchennej. Wyjęcie tego kawałka drewna wymagało precyzyjnego ruchu dłoni.

Odsłonił stalową klapę i pewnym pociągnięciem odsłonił zejście do piwnicy. Wąskie schody z wysokimi stopniami znajdowały się przed nimi. Cały proces wykonał wolno, nie zasłaniając ruchów dłoni, tak że jego przyjaciel mógłby powtórzyć jego działania, gdyby zechciał.

Spojrzał na Willa, sondując reakcję. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w dół z nieczytelną miną.

\- Proszę, idź pierwszy, a ja za nami zamknę. Gdy już sięgniesz podłogi, światło znajdziesz po prawej stronie.

Will posłuchał bez słowa komentarza. Dopiero na dole, lustrując plastikowe zasłony, zapytał:

\- Po co mi to pokazujesz?

\- Z bardzo prostego powodu, Will. Żebyś na własne oczy zobaczył, ile ostrożności wkładam w zachowanie swojej wolności.

\- Znam mechanizmy pracy FBI od wewnątrz. To coś, czym do niedawna nie mogłeś się pochwalić - wytknął mu.

\- Nie przyprowadziłem cię tu, by cię krytykować, Will. Jeśli chcesz, rozejrzyj się, proszę.

\- Nie zamierzasz mnie oprowadzić?

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nie ma tu nic, od czego chciałbym odwrócić twoją uwagę.

\- Nie tak oceniłbym cel oprowadzania - skontrował. - Po co? Powiedz mi, Hannibal, po co? - Sprawiał wrażenie udręczonego, pytając ze spiętą twarzą i dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści.

\- Żebyś miał świadomość, jak to wygląda. To rzecz najzupełniej na miejscu, by mój przyjaciel znał każdy kąt mojego domu...

**-xxx-**

\- Jesteś dziś wolny? - Hannibal przycisnął słuchawkę ciaśniej do ucha, gdy rozpoznał głos Willa. Nagle zapomniany ołówek potoczył się po jeszcze nieskończonym szkicu, a później aż na skraj biurka.

\- Dzień dobry, Will - przywitał się uprzejmie. - Dziś jeszcze tak - być może po raz ostatni, przemknęło mu przez myśl - choć planowałem kupić kilka składników na jutrzejszą wizytę Jacka. Dopilnować paru rzeczy.

\- Chciałbym cię odwiedzić - powiedział Will dziwnie zduszonym głosem - jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- Coś się stało? Oczywiście chętnie cię ugoszczę. Może na kolację? - zaproponował. Zamierzał przygotować popisowy posiłek, skoro Will chciał powtórzyć doświadczenie. Uczcić ich ostatnie spotkanie, jakkolwiek cierpko się czuł z tego powodu.

Wieczorem skończył gotować jeszcze przed przybyciem przyjaciela. Miał okazję obserwować przez okno z salonu, jak znajomy samochód parkował pod jego domem. Dużo czasu minęło między zgaszeniem reflektorów a pukaniem do drzwi.

Dotarcie do nich i dla niego trwało dłużej niż zwykle. Zbierał siły, poprawiając po drodze dekoracje na stole i swój krawat, na przywitanie gościa, którego wolałby drugi raz nie żegnać. Żałował, naciskając klamkę, że nie miał ich wystarczająco na odmowę spotkania.

Will wyglądał na nawet mniej chętnego, czekając na ganku z miną człowieka cierpiącego. Przywitali się jednak równie ciepło, co przy wszystkich poprzednich wizytach, i bez zwłoki zasiedli do stołu.

\- Figi z gorgonzolą i szynką parmeńską.

Dusząca atmosfera osnuła ich, jak nigdy wcześniej.

\- Zabawne, jak to pasuje - mruknął Will, przerywając ciszę. - Figi - wyjaśnił na pytające spojrzenie Hannibala. - Rozmawialiśmy o zakazanym owocu i wygnaniu z raju. Można powiedzieć, że mnie dziś skusiłeś. - Kiwnął w stronę talerza. - Choć może stało się to już dawno, skoro i winogrona rozważa się jako symbol grzechu, nieumiarkowanego zażywania przyjemności.

Hannibal mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Niech będzie dzisiaj.

Wśród sporadycznego stukania sztućców o porcelanę, nieco głośniejszych przełknięć i stłumionego przez obrus stukania odstawianych kieliszków Will wyraźnie ważył kolejne słowa.

\- Zastanawiam się, czym musiałbym zapłacić za moje odkupienie.

\- Wobec kogo, Will? - Wpatrywał się w niego z cichą nadzieją.

\- Wobec ciebie - powiedział cicho, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Z niezmąconą powagą czekał, nie odpowiadając nawet na zdawkowy uśmiech, który jako pierwszy otrzymał w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie mam ci nic do przebaczania.

\- Okłamałem cię.

\- Za kłamstwa w dobrej wierze nie zasługujesz na ukrzyżowanie, choć przykro mi, że złamałeś naszą umowę.

Will prychnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Gwałtowne ruchy złamały stasis, w którym się znaleźli.

\- Kłamstwa w jak najgorszej wierze! - wypluł wściekle i odsunął się od stołu, szorując krzesłem. Hannibal się wzdrygnął na przeszywający dźwięk. Will jednak nie patrzył, wstając z miejsca i podchodząc do okna. - Freddie Lounds żyje.

Will, odwrócony plecami, nie mógł go widzieć. Hannibal zamarł. Prawie się roześmiał z zaskoczenia, szczęścia i całej miażdżącej fali niezidentyfikowanych emocji, które przez krótką chwilę znalazły odbicie na jego twarzy.

\- Dlaczego, Will? - zapytał jednak, decydując udawać, że sam tego nie odkrył.

\- Proszę... - urwał. - Proszę, nie pytaj. Musiałbym ci powiedzieć jeszcze gorsze rzeczy. Wolałbym, żebyś nie wiedział. - Odwrócił się w końcu do niego. - Żałuję, że je popełniłem.

Brzmiał szczerze, a półmrok maskował jego minę. Hannibal chciał wierzyć, że tym razem to, co przedstawiał mu Will, było prawdziwe.

\- Dobrze - zgodził się mężczyzna. Zmusił się, by uwolnić materiał spodni, na którym zaciskał dłoń. - Wybaczam ci twoje kłamstwo.

\- Dziękuję. - Usłyszał odetchnięcie z ulgą. Ponownie usiadł przy stole. - Długo wierzyłem, że jesteś moim wrogiem.

\- Widziałeś w moim zachowaniu - zawiesił głos - kuszenie. Ale co ty mi oferujesz, Will? Nie dążyłeś do tego, by potraktować mnie tym, co uznałeś za moje własne lekarstwo?

\- Zatruty owoc mojej własnej hodowli - podchwycił mężczyzna. - Przyznaję, obwiniałem cię. Ale nie chcę już, żeby dosięgnęła cię zemsta. - Sięgnął przez stół po jego dłoń. Ujął zadbane palce i ścisnął. Hannibal odpowiedział, chętny, by dać szansę, przyjąć gest zapewnienia, jakby rzeczywiście mógł odrzucić wątpliwości tylko z powodu dotyku.

\- Co zmieniło twoją decyzję?

\- Zrozumiałem, że straciłbym przyjaciela.

\- Cieszę się - mruknął. - Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

Will zaplótł ramiona na piersi.

\- Jeśli wciąż chcesz, możemy zniknąć, tak jak zaproponowałeś. Albo możemy zrobić coś innego - zaoferował. - Nie zostawiłem wiadomości ani nie spakowałem walizki. Możemy zainscenizować coś, co utrudni pościg...

Wargi Hannibala rozciągnęły się powoli w usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechu.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. W końcu FBI nie pośle swoich sił za niewinnymi ludźmi.

Will przerwał mu:

\- Mają dowody przeciw mnie.

\- Bez znaczenia. Wyjedźmy dzisiaj.

\- Dokąd?

\- Dokąd tylko zechcesz - obiecał Hannibal. Will odpowiedział mu rozbawionym prychnięciem.

\- Nie oszukuj, na pewno masz gotowy cały plan i odpowiednio imponujące lokum.

\- Dobrze mnie znasz - powiedział mężczyzna z uśmiechem.

Nie spieszyli się z wyjściem. Wcześniej obecne napięcie w powietrzu zniknęło bez śladu, zastąpione mieszanką ukojenia i ekscytacji. Hannibal telefonicznie zarezerwował bilety i skontaktował się z kimś, kto miał ułatwić im dalszą podróż. Will nie pytał o szczegóły. Naczynia zostały umyte, zasłony w sypialni odsłonięte, a niezniszczone jak na razie papiery strawione w kominku. Dopiero wtedy Hannibal, jedynie z poręczną torbą na ramieniu, poprowadził Willa jeszcze raz na dół do piwnicy.

\- Nie zauważyłeś tego ostatnio. Spodziewałem się, że zechcesz zajrzeć w każdy kąt - stwierdził, prowadząc go w głąb pomieszczenia i odsłaniając po drodze kolejne plastikowe kurtyny. Will zasuwał je za nimi zgodnie z prośbą.

W końcu Hannibal otworzył zabezpieczone zamkiem drzwi stalowej szafy.

\- Tędy. - Otwartą dłonią wskazał przyjacielowi, by szedł pierwszy. Gdy ten spojrzał sceptycznie na mebel, Hannibal wyjaśnił: - Wyjdziemy tą drogą poza posesję. Zamierzam za nami zamknąć.

Dopiero wtedy Will wszedł do środka, choć ciemna, ciasna przestrzeń wyraźnie nie wzbudzała w nim zaufania. Hannibal obserwował, jak mężczyzna badał dłonią ściany i mrużył oczy, by dostrzec, co znajdowało się dalej, mimo braku światła. Dlatego też celowo spowolnił swoje ruchy, gdy sam wcisnął się do środka, jasno pokazując, że nie miał zamiaru wyskoczyć na zewnątrz i uwięzić Willa.

\- Mam w torbie latarkę, zaraz jej poszukam. - Zamek zaskoczył z metalicznym szczęknięciem. Byli odizolowani w przestrzeni całkowicie pozbawionej światła i dźwięku poza ich oddechami i miarowymi uderzeniami serca. Szelest materiału, gdy Hannibal szperał w poszukiwaniu wspomnianego przedmiotu, wydawał się dziwnie głośny. W końcu rozbrzmiał odgłos suwaka, kliknięcie przełącznika i już byli w stanie zobaczyć swoje twarze. - Będzie lepiej, jeśli ją poniesiesz.

Tunel, konstrukcja z betonu i stalowych podpór, nie poszerzył się ani trochę z kolejnymi metrami. Nie musieli się kulić, choć ledwo. Szerokość przejścia wystarczała na jakieś półtora osoby i nie oferowała przez to wystarczająco miejsca na szarpaninę.

Nie odzywali się po drodze i dopiero gdy przez kolejną szafę wyszli do starego hangaru przekształconego w garaż, Will skomentował:

\- Zastanawiałem się, jak udawało ci się wymykać.

Większość samochodów nie prezentowała się zbyt imponująco, a spora część wyraźnie nie była używana od wielu lat, jak sugerowała warstwa kurzu oblepiająca karoserie i czyniąca szyby nieprzejrzystymi. Ten, do którego podeszli, był przykryty grubą płachtą.

\- To miejsce wciąż bywa używane, choć jedynie okazyjnie. W ściśle określonych terminach i jedynie przez kilka dni.

Will kiwnął głową z uznaniem. Zabrał torbę od Hannibala i obserwował bezczynnie, jak mężczyzna składał okrycie.

\- Wystarczająco często, by twoja obecność nikogo nie zdziwiła, ale nie na tyle, byś rzeczywiście kogoś spotykał.

\- Mam klucz do tego miejsca, a dom właściciela znajduje się kilka minut drogi stąd. Wyświadczam uprzejmość człowiekowi dłużej niezdolnemu do samodzielnej wizyty, co jakiś czas zaglądając tutaj.

\- Brzmi idealnie - przyznał Will. - Nie zgadłbym.

Mieli przed sobą czarnego Chryslera. Na karoserii dało się dostrzec ślady deszczu i jazdy po błocie niewątpliwie pozostawione celowo. Zupełnie inaczej niż Bentley, ten pojazd nie wyróżniał się na drogach, jednocześnie wciąż współgrając z wizerunkiem, jaki kreował jego właściciel.

Płachta oraz torba znalazły się środku i dwa trzaśnięcia drzwi później jechali w stronę lotniska.

Ich zniknięcie miało być niespodziewane, a twarze nieupublicznione przez co najmniej kilka dni. Zamierzali wejść na pokład samolotu pod własnymi nazwiskami, gdy FBI wierzyło, że wciąż przebywali w rezydencji Hannibala.

Wmieszali się w tłum pasażerów, imitując przyćmione snem oczy, rozluźniając twarze i postury, obniżając głosy do przytłumionego szeptu, który całkowicie zniknął w stałym buczeniu rozmów wokół. Później, gdy zostali wraz z innymi wywołani z poczekalni, posłusznie stłoczyli się w jednym z busów, które miały dowieźć ich pod sam samolot. Rozbawiony uśmiech Willa rozwiał ledwie maskowane niezadowolenie Hannibala spowodowane, w jego opinii, niegodnymi warunkami transportu.

Pojazd zatrzymał się nie dalej niż pięćdziesiąt metrów od maszyny, a drzwi otworzyły się niemal natychmiast. Will i Hannibal zostali nieco z tyłu, nie spiesząc się i nie pchając do przodu.

\- Rozpoznajesz konstelacje, Will? - Hannibal wskazał w górę, na gwiaździste niebo, tak granatowe, jak mogło być tylko w momencie nocy najdalszym od świtu.

Mężczyzna zerknął w górę z mruknięciem. Hannibal z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach zsunął wzrok na jego twarz, ciekawy reakcji. W następnej chwili zamarł ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w punkcie daleko za głową towarzysza i mięśniami twarzy wciąż spiętymi w już dłużej nieprawdziwy wyraz radości.

\- Hannibal? - zapytał Will, odwracając się w stronę drugiego mężczyzny. Zmarszczył brwi.

Hannibal chwycił go za ramię, gwałtownie szarpiąc go za siebie, a potem pchając naprzód z cichym rozkazem „Biegnij!” wypowiedzianym w tonie niepozwalającym na żarty.

Will, choć zaskoczony i spanikowany, szybko złapał równowagę. Długim susem szarpnął się do przodu w kierunku centrum grupy, mocno uderzając stopami o asfalt. Zimne, nocne powietrze, dłoń zaciśnięta na jego ramieniu i lampy ze wszystkich stron zalewające lotnisko światłem, świadomość ludzi nie tak daleko od nich - te wrażenia zalały jego zmysły i wryły się w pamięć, moment uchwycony na wielowymiarowej fotografii.

Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, zażądać „Gdzie? Skąd?”, odwrócił głowę do tyłu, do Hannibala, który był jakieś pół kroku za nim, pchając go do przodu ze śmiertelnie zdeterminowaną miną i bez mrugnięcia potrącając kogoś po drodze, byle nie puścić Willa.

Will zobaczył nagłe szarpnięcie jego ciała, nienaturalny skręt, jakie przybrało, gdy Hannibal potknął się w pół kroku. Potem było bryźnięcie krwi i kula przebijająca się przez klatkę piersiową, szarpiąc mięśnie, skórę i i materiał.

Dopiero wtedy usłyszeli strzał, bezlitosny huk gdzieś z dachu budynków lotniska. Hannibal zatoczył się, chwytając powietrze ze słyszalnym półsapnięciem, półjękiem i łapiąc przyjaciela mocniej. Nie obrócił się do tyłu, szukając oczu Willa. Łatwo nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy. Kolejne szarpnięcie wywołane siłą pocisku zatrzymało Hannibala tam, gdzie był, kończąc jego bieg w tym miejscu. Wpadł w wyciągnięte już ramiona Willa.

A Will spojrzał pospiesznie w górę, błądząc szalonym wzrokiem nad głowami ludzi, wypatrując metalicznego błysku ukrytego gdzieś za łuną elektrycznego światła, a potem zjeżdżając na nich. Skręcił się w bok, zaciskając ramię ciasno wokół Hannibala i wyciągając drugie po najbliższą sylwetkę nieszczęśnika, który nie zrozumiał jeszcze wśród świeżo wyrwanych z gardeł wrzasków i gęstej paniki, że to od nich trzeba się było odsunąć.

Powstrzymał go zimny metal, wędrując przez jego bok, jamę brzucha i mijając wąsko kręgosłup. Mimowolnie otworzył usta. Zachwiał się i upadł, ciągnąc Hannibala ze sobą.

Uderzyli twardo o ziemię, niemal bezwładni. Will tłukąc kość ogonową, za którą szybko podążyły łopatki i tył głowy, aż pociemniało mu przed oczami, a Hannibal ścierając spodnie i skórę na kolanach. Unieruchomieni nawzajem, wymienili ostatnie spojrzenie - bo co jeszcze mogli zrobić na środku placu, niezdolni dłużej do walki?

Will chciał się uśmiechnąć, powiedzieć coś jak „Wiedziałem, że na to się piszę”, ale tylko popluł własną brodę krwią przy nagłym kaszlnięciu i wykrzywił się od paskudnego uczucia krwi w gardle.

Hannibal wiedział. Pochylił głowę naprzód, gdzie wciąż jeszcze wybrzmiewał puls pod jego uchem.

\- Cholerny snajper - wykrztusił wreszcie Will zamiast jakichkolwiek wyznań.

**-xxx-**

\- Obiecywała pani pomóc mi go ochronić! - oskarżyła Alana, niemal biegnąc za Kade Purnell korytarzem siedziby FBI.

Kobieta zatrzymała się gwałtownie i odwróciła do wściekłej doktor Bloom, która niemal na nią wpadła.

\- Ponieważ - zaczęła lodowato - rozkazałam moim ludziom strzelać, gdy tylko ich zobaczą. Oboje byli winni. Dowody nie zostawiają co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Alana zamarła z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Kade kontynuowała:

\- Bardzo nam pani pomogła, dostarczając tylu przydatnych informacji i wczoraj zebrałyśmy owoce naszej pracy. - Rozciągnęła usta w uprzejmym uśmiechu. - Obawiam się, że gdyby nie to, zdołaliby się nam wymknąć. - Kade sięgnęła i uścisnęła bezwładną dłoń Alany. - W imieniu FBI dziękuję za współpracę. Oficjalne wyrazy wdzięczności przekażemy, gdy tylko uporamy się z papierową robotą. Proszę jednak nie wątpić, że pani zasługi są doceniane.

Z pożegnalnym skinieniem odwróciła się na pięcie i pomaszerowała w stronę swojego biura.

**-xxx-**

_\- Czy będziesz się modlił, by sprawiedliwość nas nie dopadła?_

_\- Nie działamy wbrew boskiej sprawiedliwości, Will. Bóg jest po naszej stronie. Podążamy jego ścieżką i postępujemy zgodnie z jego prawem. To ludzki osąd skierował się przeciw nam i najwznioślejsze błagania nie kupią nam łaski._

_\- Czym przechylimy szalę?_

_\- Niczym. Nie widzę potrzeby odkupienia win w ich oczach. Obrona przed wyrokiem, któremu się nie poddamy, byłaby więcej niż bezsensowna._

 


End file.
